<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil's Heels by CampionSayn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792534">Devil's Heels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn'>CampionSayn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Prompts 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Hermione Granger, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Gen, Indian Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender and Parvati have a rather unfortunate habit that tends to leave Hermione rather irritated when she finds out about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Prompts 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil's Heels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, that bitch…That <em>bitch</em>!”</p>
<p>Harry could honestly say he wasn’t all that surprised at Hermione using a curse in reference to one of her dorm mates, but he was surprised it was her first reaction after she lifted herself from the sprawl she’d landed in not moments ago.</p>
<p>“No one will notice,” Harry tried to calm one of his best friends, the other one having had the foresight to leave for the dinner earlier with Lavender at his heels and trying to suck his face off in the meantime. Though, even as he said the words, he knew they wouldn’t be enough to calm Hermione down as she removed the culprit of her falling down two flights of the moving staircases, getting the both of them stranded for the time being on the second floor without a way to cross over down to the dungeons.</p>
<p>She held up the sad looking high-heel shoe, one of a set that Harry could honestly never recall having seen her wear, ever, during the entire time he’d known her. From above it looked fully functional, black and not tall enough to be scary, but just enough to give Hermione some…noticeable lift… so she swayed a little in the dress she’d decided to wear to the Slug Club meeting. From below, the both of them could see it had broken off at the root and had only held on by a dollop of what must have once been a Drooble’s gum, bright blue and still trying to hang onto the piece that must have broken off some time ago.</p>
<p>“Oh, sure, Harry, nobody will notice the back of my heel has a mouth the size of Krakatoa!”</p>
<p>“Hermione,” Harry sighed, taking a seat next to her on the floor and gently taking up the broken shoe, the two of them looking much like Prince Charming and Cinderella to any Muggleborn or Halfblood that might have walked by at that moment, “You’re a witch, remember.”</p>
<p>“I do, remember…now,” she groused, retrieving her wand and casting a quick <em>reparo</em> “I’m just mad that it seems neither Parvati nor Lavender remember when they borrow and break my things.”</p>
<p>It was still a little scuffed up, but after he’d rolled in around in his hands, Harry gave her a little smile and lifted her foot, slipping it on like a glove, “Well, at least you’ll have all the reason in the world to yell at the both of them later and not feel bad about it.”</p>
<p>After a moment, dusting herself off and accepting his hand to stand up, she smiled back, half-fond and half-excited-at-the-truth-of-his-statement, “Always know just what to say, don’t you Harry.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s <em>you</em>. But, I can pull it off in a pinch.”</p>
<p>He offered up his elbow as the staircase finally roved back over to them, finding victory in her snort of laughter and her accepting the arm; as if they were going on a date to a ball rather than a rather unwelcome evening of Slughorn trying to add them to his collection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep leaving this message, because I can't seem to learn how NOT to be late with this challenge I made a commitment to. But then again, work and life come first, so this is also the best I can do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>